¿Por Que lo Haces?
by MaaR.BJ
Summary: Una pesadilla para Antauri, puede convertirse en un gran dolor de cabeza.
1. La Despedida

¿Por qué lo haces?

Cáp. 1: La despedida.

En la cuidad de Shuggazoom, luego de una gran batalla contra las fuerzas del mal, los ciudadanos decidieron festejar. Todos celebraban, todos menos el Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Híper fuerza Ya! Ya que era la hora del adiós.

Dentro de la sala se encontraban principal se encontraban todos los miembros del escuadrón y JinMay también. Los monos se encontraban en un gran dilema.

Chiro, queríamos hablar con tigo y con JinMay.- decía Gibson.

Si acá estamos, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el niño inocententemente.

Emm. . . no sabemos como decírtelo.- dijo Nova.

Solo díganme. . . no me digas que el Rey Esqueleto esta vivo.

No Chiro, el Rey Esqueleto ya no es mas una amenaza. Solo que. . .- dijo Antauri.

¿Qué sucede?- Dijo el líder del escuadrón un poco alterado.

Cada ves que "destruimos" al Rey Esqueleto, nuestra función termina y. . .- decía el mono azul pero fue interrumpido por el padre del niño (o sea Antauri).

Nuestra función termina y es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir.-

O sea que me voy a quedar solo. . . NOOO por favor no me hagan esto.- término de decir Chiro al borde de las lágrimas.

Chico. . . no te pongas así, ¿Qué podemos hacer Antauri?- dijo Sprkx

Déjenme meditar un rato, por ahí se me ocurre algo.- dijo Antauri y se retiro de la sala dolido, exhausto y realmente intrigado.

Para ellos Chiro era muy especial, luchar a su lado siendo un niño y ahora teniendo 16 años (cuando activo al escuadrón tenia 13, corriganmen si me equivoco), se les complicaba, a todos, dejarlo ir. Fueron recuerdos inolvidables, un gran tesoro para estos monitos, no querían perderlo, pero que más podían hacer. Antauri era el que mas sufría, porque por fin había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba. . . un HIJO. Ese niño que él lo educo y le enseño a crecer y a ser fuerte, a que jamás en la vida esta solo, a que nunca se de por vencido, a luchar cuando tenga buenos propósitos, no dejar que nadie lo lastime. También a que no permita jamás en la vida deje de soñar. Porque los sueños siempre se pueden realizar. Pero. . . que mas pude hacer él ahora. Solo estar en la lancha de la desilusión y navegar en el mar de los recuerdos.  
>Chiro, algo frustrado decidió interrumpir la meditación de su mentor, diciendo:<br>Antauri ¿Por qué en ves de dormir, se quedan con migo? En la cuidad, hay muchos ladrones, abusadores, traficantes, secuestradores.- dijo Chiro.

Antauri, recapacitando en lo que decía el niño, sonrió y con un tono de orgullo respondió:

Nuestro deber es proteger la cuidad de cualquier enemigo. Pero tu planteo es excelente.

Gracias, ¿se van a quedar despiertos?

Mmm, yo creo que si, además no quiero dejar a mi único hijo.- termino de decir el mono plateado.

Entonces, ¡vamos a informarle al resto del escuadrón!. Yo creo que van a ser espectaculares noticias.- dijo Chiro con una enorme sonrisa.

Creo que si.- dijo Antauri disperso.

¿Pasa algo Antauri?- dijo el chico con mucha preocupación.

No, son solo recuerdos.- dijo Antauri.

Pero. . . te noto algo triste ¿quieres que hablemos?

Nuevamente esa sonrisa de orgullo se sembró en el rostro de Antauri.

No Chiro, realmente estoy bien. Vamos a informarle al resto del escuadrón.

Salieron de la sala de meditación, y se dirigieron a la sala principal en donde se encontraba los monos y JinMay. Pero antes de llegar alguien tomo del hombro de Chiro y. . .

Continuara. . .


	2. Como Hermanos

Salieron de la sala de meditación, y se dirigieron a la sala principal en donde se encontraba los monos y JinMay. Pero antes de llegar alguien tomo del hombro de Chiro y. . .

Continuara. . .

¿Porque lo haces?

Cap. 2: Como hermanos:

Salieron de la sala de meditación, y se dirigieron a la sala principal en donde se encontraba los monos y JinMay. Pero antes de llegar alguien tomo del hombro de Chiro y se encontraron con JinMay, la niña robot, que iba a consolar a su novio, pero para su sorpresa el niño no tenía ni una muesca de tristeza, todo lo contrario. El chico le dijo:

Te tengo grandes noticias, pero te lo voy a decir cuando esté todo el escuadrón.-

Noticias buenas. . . ¿Cuáles son?- dijo JinMay

No te voy a decir.- dijo el chico pícaro.

Bueno. . . pero ya muero por saber que paso.

Fueron juntos a la sala central y Antauri se encargo de avisar al resto del escuadrón que Chiro quería hablar con ellos. Antes de que Gibson y Antauri llegaran al salón principal Gibson tomo a Antauri del brazo y le dijo:

¿Te pasa algo Antauri?

No nada, ¿por qué?- dijo el mono plateado

Porque te noto muy disperso.

No es nada Gibson.

Yo creo que si porque nunca te vi tan mal.

No estoy mal, estoy muy bien y más por la noticia que te vas a enterar cuando estemos con el resto del escuadrón, vamos.- dijo el mono con algo de nerviosismo.

Bueno.- dijo el mono azul con un tono de desconfianza.

Llegaron y Chiro les explica lo que habían conversado con Antauri, como la idea les pareció genial, quedarse despiertos, estuvieron a favor del niño y decidieron salir a la cuidad a festejar.  
>Todos la pasaron genial, comida, música, juegos y mucha diversión fue un día increíble para todos; todos disfrutaban menos Antauri, era raro de que el no quisiera estar con su hijo, solo miraba por la ventana tratando de olvidar algo que lo molestaba.<p>

Gibson es el que mejor vínculo tiene con Antauri (a parte de Chiro), ellos son como hermanos, a pesar de sus diferencias y de sus creencias ambos en estos años lograron quererse mutuamente. Chiro capto enseguida que algo le pasaba a su mentor y fue con una banana Split (el postre favorito de Antauri) y le dijo:

Yo creo que por más que seas serio y sea tu forma de ser, tenes que festejar.-

Si Chiro pero yo festejo de otro modo.- trato de dispersar al chico.

No creo Antauri se que algo te molesta, lo presiento, pero creo que es algo que te debe doler mucho como para que no me lo digas, y por eso quiero que aunque sea te disperses un rato, quiero verte feliz, sonreí por mi.-

Antauri al ver que tenía razón ese niño que le traía lo que más le gustaba en sus manos y una enorme sonrisa no le quedo otra que olvidarse de ese problema y disfrutar con su hijo. Desde ese momento todos la pasaron súper, incluyendo a Antauri. A la noche todos se acostaron cansados, pero Antauri seguía deambulando por el ciber robot, quería dormir pero no podía, ese recuerdo lo molestaba, le estorbaba incluso lo despertaba cuando intentaba dormir. Gibson estaba algo raro para Antauri, siempre se quedaba hasta tarde practicando con Antauri, ahora solo se ausentaba, no hablaba con nadie, por las mañanas cantaba, al mediodía en vez de patrullar depararía y aparecía a las 3 de la madrugada. Ni un mísero experimento creaba, andaba raro. Una noche Antauri le pone fin a tanto misterio. Gibson llego a las 3 de la madrugada como siempre pero él no sabía que lo esperaba una sorpresa. . . Antauri lo esperaba.

¿Que te está pasando Gibson?- dijo el mono con tono de enojado.

Nada Antauri, pero no te quiero contar.-

Ahh entiendo, ¿vos queres que te cuente lo que a mí me pasa y vos no a mi?-

Bueno te cuento, pero no le digas a nadie.- dijo Gibson

Sabes que podes contar con migo siempre y no nadie lo sabrá.-

Estoy de novio hace 4 meses.- dijo Gibson

Antauri sorprendido comprendió y lo dejo acostarse a Gibson, el también se acostó a dormir pero no pudo, seguía esas tormentosas pesadillas para Antauri, pero los problemas apenas estaban comenzando. Al otro día se levanto y decidió ir con Chiro, lo intento despertar pero. . .


End file.
